feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
TidalClan (Sødalite)
survivors of the storm TIDALCLAN mystique �� diligent �� loyal |-|Intro= You find yourself walking through a damp coastline, the crash of waves overlapping the sounds of the thundering storm. Raindrops sink into the wet, coarse sand, as you look behind yourself. You only see your pawprints, but then a flash of gray fur appears for a split second, before disappearing into the large, strange forest surrounded by mountains. It must've been a bird, you tell yourself, but a spark of hope lights inside of you. Perhaps it was another cat, lost like you, in this storm. As you turn around to face your original path, another flash of fur bolted across the wet beach, passing by you. This time, it was a snowy, silky pelt. You can tell this figure was a cat, since birds didn't come that big. Another flash goes by. A black pelt, this time. The hope inside of you melts into concern and suspiciousness, as these cats could be a threat. You brace yourself, and as your muscles tense, a cat steps in front of you. She's a gray she cat with fierce blue eyes, and a strong build. You look down at her paws, which seem to be webbed. "State your purpose here." Her voice is clear and low-pitched, like the ringing of the G string on the viola. You stutter for a bit, slightly overwhelmed. These cats had you outnumbered by two. Eventually, you manage to straighten your posture, and lift your head up high. "My name is . I've been trying to find shelter, ever since I washed up on this beach." The gray pelted cat turns to the white tom, who gives you a stern gaze. "Shelter, you say?" She speaks again. You nod, drawing your lips into a tight line. "We do have shelter in our forest camp, but you'll have to follow our rules and contribute to our clan. Coming with us is a sign of devoting your life to TidalClan." You ponder on this for a bit. Finally, you take a deep breath, and put your paw down. |-|Synopsis= |-|Laws= OOC This stands for "Out Of Character". Basically, not inside of roleplay. 01-Bullying & Harassment: Bullying and harassment will not be tolerated in TidalClan. If you are seen bullying in anyway (that includes discrimination and judging others!), or harassing another person even from outside of the clan, then you will be given a warning and/or punishment. 02-Drama: Please keep drama with other people or groups (that is not through roleplay), outside of this group! TidalClan should be a safe space where people can just have fun and escape boredom. If you have any troubles, please talk to a trusted person privately and not scream about it openly in this clan. 03-Content: Please do not post any explicit or triggering content here or anywhere on the wiki. It's definitely not allowed on the wiki, and will most certainly not be allowed here. Politics and other sensitive topics will not be allowed here, in roleplay or out of roleplay. 04-Respect: The people given high ranks have those ranks for a reason. They are trusted to lead and contribute to the group. For their devotion and hard work, you are expected to treat them with respect, and treat everyone with respect. Remember your "please" and "thank yous" whenever requesting something, and don't start whining about life if you don't get what you want. This does not mean to start worshipping your deputies, just, don't treat them like trash. THIS INCLUDES EDITING THE PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. 05-Fun: In TidalClan, our goal is to bring fun to all of our members. Though, we do have rules so that our world doesn't become total chaos. Please respect these rules throughout your time here, to maintain order. The password is your favorite body of water. Examples include: your water bottle, the pool, the ocean, and even the toilet! IC This stands for "In Character". Basically, inside of roleplay. 01-Power-Playing: Power-playing is not allowed at all here! This includes mary-suing/gary-stuing, doing unrealistic things, one hit kills, using weapons other than what your cat OC is limited to, and responding for other players. Mary Sues/Gary Stus Example: "I'm the most perfect cat, I have a pink pelt, I'm the new leader, and I'm Scourge's daughter!! Also I have wings, heterochromia, and fifty boyfriendssss" Doing Unrealistic Things Example: "Marysue teleported over to Toiletface, and snorted cheese out of her nose. Then, she judo flipped Toiletface into a portal to Narnia, before catching every bullet in the universe and becoming the new supreme leader" One Hit Kills Example: "Marysue killed Toiletface." Using Weapons Other Than What Your Cat OC Is Limited To Example: "Marysue grabbed the Infinity Gauntlet, a green lightsaber katana, and some brass knuckles before heading out to Thanos snap everyone out of existence" Responding For Other Players Example: "Marysue walked over to Toiletface, tied them to a barbeque stick, and didn't let them escape until Toiletface gave Marysue their social security number" We don't allow powerplaying because it ruins the dynamics and base of roleplaying a traditional Warrior Cat clan. Please respect this rule. 02-Punishments: If you break one of the rules, your punishment in roleplay could range from taking away your OC temporarily, to gaining a spot on the blacklist. The second password is your favorite number. 03-Topic: When roleplaying, we plead you to stay on topic. If your character is walking down the forest path, don't immediately make them start swimming in the ocean. Remember to gradually get from place to place with your posts. 04-Plots: When we have plots that include the entire clan, we ask you to please follow the plot and not make up your own! Yes, you can casually roleplay your daily life, but please don't stray away too much from the main idea. 05-Activity: We understand that people have school, responsibilities, and activities they need to get to. But to make sure this group doesn't die, we ask that you roleplay at least two times a week. Just TWO times! If you are going to be inactive for a long time, please post a hiatus form or let any of the higher ranks know. If you miss a roleplay, that's fine. But if you miss roleplays constantly for two months, then we need to talk. |-|Past Leaders= |-|Hierarchy= |-|Associations= |-|Applications= |-|Gallery= insert |-|Credits= Coding Credit Goes To Sødalite FORMAT NOT F2U! PLEASE DO NOT USE. Art Credit Goes To Zandraart(F2U) |-|Contacts= �� Updates & Announcements �� __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Thread groups